


His Last Song

by tobiohrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiohrs/pseuds/tobiohrs
Summary: Kageyama sends his last messages into the Karasuno Group Chat. A lyric prank - well not much of a prank. The song he's been listening to for a long time that explains what he's been doing for 3 years."It's just me, myself, and I."TRIGGER WARNINGS :SUICIDEDEPRESSIONDISCLAIMER :HAIKYUU!! AND IT ' S CHARACTERSDO NOT BELONG TO ME
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	His Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to this song on loop for 1 month due to having my own problems. So this popped into mind. Keep some tissues with you!

Karasuno GC

Kageyama *is online*

Hey guys..

Everyone is online

Sugawara  
Is something wrong Kageyama?  
You didn't show for practice.

Hinata  
Yeah! I had to practice with  
Saltybutt!

Just as I was about to take my  
shoes off, on the rooftop there   
there I see

Tsukishima  
Why are you on the rooftop  
dumbass?

Daichi  
What are you seeing?

Ennoshita  
I just sit back and observe

Tanaka  
Yo! Kageyama you okay??

A boy with dark hair before  
me, despite myself I go and   
scream

Ennoshita  
What did you scream?

Hey.. Don't do it please

Sugawara  
On no.. They were gonna  
jump. Thank goodness you  
were there.

Daichi  
Oh please help them

Asahi  
I'll pray for them.

Whoa, wait a minute what   
did I just say?

Asahi  
Kageyama what do you  
mean?

Tanaka  
Really starting to freak me  
out here dude.

Sugawara  
Kageyama do you need an   
upperclass man or someone  
to talk to?

Nishinoya  
Yeah! Your senpai is here to  
help!

Tsukishima  
Where are you at? You're not  
at home?

I couldn't care less either way  
To be honest I was somewhat pissed;

Tsukishima  
W

hat? Kagey what's wrong?

Nishinoya  
'Kagey' hehe 

Sugawara  
Not the time Nishinoya

This was an opportunity missed

Daichi  
Opportunity missed?  
What do you mean by that?

Hinata  
Kageyama you alright?  
You can talk to me if ya  
need to! I'll sit and listen  
you can even cry on my  
shoulder if you need to

The boy with dark hair   
told me his woes  
"You've probably heard it all  
before;

Ennoshita  
Heard all what before?

I really thought that he may   
be the one  
But then he told me he   
was done"

Tsukishima  
So a heartbreak? Doesn't  
seem like so much to kys

Hinata  
I hope everything for them  
gets better!

Asahi  
I'll pray for them to find  
a happy relationship.

For God's sakes please!  
Are you serious?   
I just can't believe  
That for some stupid reason   
you got here before me  
Are you upset 'cause you   
can't have what you wanted?  
You're lucky that you've   
never gotten robbed of anything!

Sugawara  
WHO ROBBED MY  
BABY!!

Nishinoya  
Probably Tsukki  
robbing him of his   
virginity.

Tsukishima  
Stfu

Daichi  
How about we let Kageyama  
finish..

"I'm feeling better thank  
you for listening!"  
The boy with  
dark hair then disappeared

Ennoshita  
'Disappeared' like walk  
away? Not jump right?

"Alright, today's the day"  
or so I thought  
Just as I took both of my shoes off

Tsukishima  
You went there again??  
Wait day for what??

Hinata  
Kageyama talk to us! I   
am so lost

Yamaguchi  
I feel like I understand?  
But at the same time I don't

There was but a boy short as can be  
Despite myself, I go and scream

Daichi  
You screamed at Hinata?  
Or was it Nishinoya?

Nishinoya  
Hey-!!

Hinata  
I never go to the roof..?

The petite boy told me his woes  
"You've probably heard it all before;

Tsukishima  
You just said they were  
short. Now he's petite??

Yamaguchi  
I think it means the same  
think Tsukki

Everyone ignores me,   
everyone steals  
I don't fit in with anyone here."

Hinata  
How I felt back in middle  
school.

Sugawara  
God why are people so  
mean??

Asahi  
I cannot answer that   
question

For God's sakes please!   
Are you serious?  
I just can't believe  
That for some stupid reason  
you got here before me

Daichi  
Calm down Kageyama.

Yamaguchi  
Didn't you say that to  
the last boy?

Yachi  
..??

Kiyoko  
Kageyama? Where are you?

'Cause even so, you're still loved   
by everyone at home!  
There's always dinner   
waiting on the table, you know?

Asahi  
Yes that's right! Even  
while yelling at them  
you give good advice!

Sugawara  
I'm glad you went up   
there! You save another life.

"I'm hungry"   
said the boy as he   
shed a tear  
The boy short as can be   
then disappeared

Sugawara  
Aw. You made him cry.

Kiyoko  
KAYEGAMA WHERE. ARE.  
YOU?!

Yachi  
Kiyoko calm down I bet  
he's fine.

And like that,   
there was someone every day  
I listened to their tale,   
I made them turn away

D

aichi  
Wow you're a life saver  
Kageyama!

Asahi  
You are being so good  
in God's eyes

Kiyoko  
Kageyama-

Yachi  
He's fine

And yet there was no one  
who would do this for me,   
no way I could  
Let out all this pain

Tsukishima  
Kagey answer your pms  
Answer my calls.

Kiyoko  
ANSWER ME! WHERE  
ARE YOU!?

Sugawara  
Kiyoko what's wrong?

Yachi  
IT'S NOTHING! SHE'S  
JUST HAVING A WRONG  
FEELING! He's fine Kiyoko!

For the very first time,   
there I see  
Someone with the same   
pains as me  
Having done this time   
and time again  
He wore a yellow cardigan

Tsukishima  
Kagey? What?   
Yellow cardigan?  
Kagey answer me please

Kiyoko  
Tsukishima can you  
track phones!?

Tsukishima  
yeah? Why?

Kiyoko  
Track his! Now!

Tsukishima  
Okay?

"I just wanna stop the scars   
that grow  
Every time that I go home  
That's why   
I came up here instead"  
That's what the   
boy in the cardigan said

Sugawara  
Oh no. Are they abused?

Kiyoko  
Kageyama just stay were  
you are please!

Sugawara  
Kiyoko? What's going on?

Yachi  
Kageyama has been talking  
about himself the whole time!!

Kiyoko  
Just by reading the few lines  
I knew what it was!! That's  
why I'm trying to find him!

Whoa, wait a minute   
what did I just say?  
I couldn't care less either way  
But in the moment  
I just screamed  
Something that I did not believe

Daichi  
What did you say that  
you didn't believe?

"Hey  
Don't do it, please."

Tsukishima  
Kagey..? Why don't you  
believe that?

Sugawara  
Kageyama please! Talk  
to us we'll try to help!  
Please!

Ennoshita  
Kageyama are you on  
a roof right now? Are you  
trying to talk yourself out  
of it like the other times?

Hinata  
I think I see him!

Tsukishima  
*Sent a location*  
Hinata you're faster!

Hinata  
On it!

Agh- what to do!?   
I can't stop this boy,  
oh this is new!  
For once I think I've bitten   
off more than I can chew

But even so, please just   
go away so I can see  
Your pitiful expression  
is just too much for me!

Hinata  
Kageyama please don't  
move! Just stay there!  
Me and Tsukki are  
on the way!

Tsukishima *is offline*

"I guess today is just   
not my day"  
He looked away from me   
and then he disappeared

Kiyoko  
Hinata how far!!

Hinata  
Tsukishima is ahead   
running up the stairs

Sugawara  
Me and Daichi are running

There's no one here today,   
I guess   
it's time  
It's just me, myself and I  
There's no one who can interfere  
No one to get in my way here

Tsukishima *is online*  
Kags stay were you are!  
DO NOT JUMP!!!

Taking off my yellow cardigan  
Watching my hair come undone  
This petite boy short as can be  
Is gonna jump now and be free

Tsukishima  
KAGEYAMA!!

Tsukishima *is offline*  
Kageyama *is offline*

Hinata  
Tsukishima is up there!  
I don't know what happened  
I'm running as fast as I can

Kiyoko  
Damnit damnit...

Sugawara  
Oh please be okay Kageyama..  
Please if you did.  
Fly high my little crow.

Kageyama had jumped. Tsukishima had slammed the door open. He managed to grab Kageyama's arm just as he jumped. He tried to pull the other male up.

"Kageyama!" He called out his boyfriends name. He wasn't - no - he couldn't let Kageyama's arm go. He wasn't gonna loose him. Kageyama's blue orbs looked straight into Tsukishima's gold orbs.

The normal blue shine was tone. Kageyama was hollow. He wanted to die.  
He didn't care that he was gonna die young.

Tsukishima pulled harder to pull Kageyama up. He was struggling badly. Hinata had just came in through the roof door. He grabbed Kageyama's other arm. They both were using all their strength to pull him up.

Hinata'a grip started to slip on Kageyama's arm. "Kageyama please! I can't loose you! I love you! Please!" Tsukishima pleaded. Tears dripping out of his and onto his now slipping lenses.

Kageyama's blue eyes seemed to have gripped a little bit of life in them. His blue orbs looked straight into Tsukishima's. Tears rolling down his face. 

"I'm sorry.." Were the only words he said as he pulled both of my arms away from the other boys. "KAGEYAMA!" Tsukishima cried out as he watched him fall.

He couldn't hear anything else. He couldn't do anything. He didn't even know if he could breath at this point.

He just lost his lover

The person who made him feel whole again.

He felt himself be pulled away from the edge. By his captain and crying vice captain. Everyone on that roof top was crying. Tsukishima couldn't hold his back as he let his whole body break down. He kept mumbling "please let this be a dream".

But he knew. This wasn't a dream. This was real. He tried to stand, but ended up falling back onto the roof. Sugawara was holding Daichi. Who was sobbing. They were all there at some point. Tsukishima didn't care. His only mind was his lover's last words.

"I'm sorry"

He never got to say goodbye. Not even a last I love you.

Days later they were at his funeral. Tsukishima was quiet the whole time as he held an umbrella over his head staring at the gravestone. It started to rain around 6pm. Tsukishima just let himself be soaked.

He went home last. But came back at 2 the next day. It was still raining. But he came. This was about 12 minutes from the time Kageyama had jumped. Tsukishima had a knife in his hand.

He didn't want to leave his lover alone.  
He knelt down on the wet grass in front of Kageyama's gravestone.

"Hey baby.. I'm going to see you soon. Again. I promise." He said. He quietly grunted in pain as he cut the skin on his stomach watching the blood leak out of his body. Warm blood mixing with the cold rain.

He did that for 10 minutes. 2 more minutes would make it exactly 5 days from his lover's death.

When the time hit 2:36. 1 minute. He sent a quick text to the group chat. 'Goodbye and I'm sorry'

2:37pm. He slit his own throat. With the little strength he had left. He sent the blade into his chest. Right were his heart was.

He hit the ground next to the grave his lover now laid. His vision dying quickly.

'I'm coming Kageyama.' He thought with a smile.

His eyes fluttered open. He was in a field of grass. "T-t-tsukishima." He heard his name. He looked up and saw teary blue eyes. He was in a gentle white suit. The one he was wearing in his casket. "Kageyama." Tsukihima said standing up. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima.

"I wasn't gonna let you be lonely. Now we're never getting separated." He said wrapping his arms around Kageyama.

"You followed me here." Kageyama said. "Because I couldn't live without my other half." Tsukishima said gently kissing the other. Kageyama kissed back.

"Thank you. For coming for me." He said.

"I would go anywhere in the universe for you."


End file.
